


You Could Have Told Me

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fuckin, and i love asch, and this is my birthday gift to them, bc they also love almer, fuck ye, i love almer, this is fluffy as fuck my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Albert and Elmer have known each other forever. In their freshman year of high school, they make a promise. A promise that if neither of them have dates to prom, they'll go together.





	You Could Have Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aschtbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschtbh/gifts).



Albert and Elmer had been friends for years.  _ Years. _ Albert and Elmer's moms had been friends, so they basically had known each other since birth. They grew up together. They were with each other for some of their hardest moments. Elmer was there when Albert's dad left. Albert was there when Elmer had his first panic attack. He's still the only one that can fully calm him down. They had been together through thick and thin, and they promised that they'd always be together. Forever. Nothing could ever break them apart. They knew it to be true. Especially because if they ever tried to stop being friends, their moms just wouldn't allow it. They just simply wouldn't. So they knew they'd always be friends. Even without their moms. They just had a bond. Like glue. That's a joke Albert liked to make with Elmer. That he got his nickname because he was the glue keeping everyone together. The actual story was that he spilled glue all over his desk in the third grade and somehow managed to get his hand stuck to the table.

Elmer had sort of always known he liked boys. It was just something always in the back of his mind. He didn't really have any sort of coming out experience. His family always knew and was so supportive. He didn't really know the meaning behind it when he came home from kindergarten one day and he said he met a really cute boy on the playground. He of course understood now, but back then he didn't. That was okay, though. His family loved him for him. Albert of course also knew right away. Elmer had called him cute multiple times when they were young. He called him cute, pretty, handsome, all of those sorts of compliments. Albert always laughed them off. As they grew older, though, Albert learned what that sort of meant. He didn't care, though. If Elmer liked guys, he was still Elmer. Nothing changed there. 

Albert… hadn't known right away, that he liked boys. He didn't figure out until middle school. He was on the baseball team and… he realized he really liked the way the other boys looked in their uniforms. Elmer had been the first one he told, because he knew he'd be supportive. Which he totally was. He was even more than supportive, he was ecstatic. “We can finally talk about boys together! Oh thank  _ God. _ ” Albert recalled as something Elmer had said after he told him. His mom found out later, it took him a little while to tell her. His dad was already out of the picture by then, thank goodness. His mother was very supportive as well. Albert didn't only like boys, though. He still liked girls. He soon figured out that that meant he was bisexual, and he liked that. He was happy with that. He was happy with himself.

Now, Albert and Elmer clearly were entering high school together, and that was scary. They found out over the summer that they only had one class together, but they at least had lunch together. They could manage. After a few weeks, they got used to it and they fell into their new routines and new schedules with ease. It was always easy when they had each other to lean on. When the end of the year was approaching, and the upperclassmen were talking about prom, Elmer and Albert started really thinking about prom for the first time. They wouldn't be able to go until their junior year, but thinking about it was fun. They had skipped the other dances their freshman year, but now they really liked the idea of prom.

“Hey, Albie?” Elmer had asked. He was sitting on the ground, leaning back against Albert's bed while Albert laid on top of the bed on his stomach.

Albert turned and looked at him. “Yeah, Elm?”

Elmer bit his lip, almost afraid to ask. “If neither of us have dates to prom, we'll go together, right?” 

Albert chuckled. “Yeah, dude. Of course. I don't think we won't have dates, though. I mean, look at us. We're a couple of studs. Guys- and also girls in my case- will be falling at our feet by the time we reach junior year.” He shot Elmer his signature bright smile, and Elmer felt his heart beat a little faster.

That sort of became like a pact, without either of them realizing it. It was a promise. A similar promise to them being together forever. If they didn't find anyone else to go to prom with, they'd go together. They'd be staying together. Always.

In their sophomore year, Elmer asked Albert again, in a similar fashion. This time they were in Elmer's room. Albert was on the top bunk in his room that used to be one of his older brothers’ before he turned eighteen and moved out. Elmer was on the bottom bunk when he called out. “Hey, Al?”

Albert leaned over the edge of the bed, sort of hanging off of it. His hair falling down due to gravity. He'd grown it out a bit from their freshman year. Elmer kept teasing him, saying it was just because he was too lazy to get his mom to get him an appointment for a haircut. “What is it, Eli?”

Elmer chuckled at the nickname. He had so many for him. Elmer was already a nickname, and there was also Elm, El, and Elm Tree. Elmer's real name was Eliasz, so Albert sometimes would call him Eli, too. Elmer liked it a lot. “You remember what we said last year, right? About prom?”

Albert furrowed his eyebrows for a second, trying to remember. When he did, his face lit up in recognition. “Yeah! If neither of us have dates, we'll go together. Of course.”

Elmer smiled at him. “Yeah, okay, awesome.” Albert felt his heart swell, seeing Elmer smile like that. Albert found himself hoping neither of them found dates. He  _ wanted _ to go to prom with Elmer. Oh, no. Oh, fuck. He was falling for his best friend wasn't he? Oh this would be interestingly awful.

In their junior year, it seemed like neither of them would end up with dates as the date if prom approached rapidly. Until suddenly, Elmer ran up to Albert excitedly at lunch and told him a boy in his math class had asked him, and he said yes. Albert was happy for him, but he was a little disappointed. He found himself his own date after that, so he wouldn't be going alone. When prom finally came, Albert still did have a great time, as did Elmer. Albert did like his date, she was a really nice girl that he actually was sort of interested in, and she was really cool. Albert couldn't help but stare at Elmer a lot throughout the night, though. He looked really good in his tailored suit.

Elmer and the guy didn't last long, and neither did Albert and his prom date. Elmer and his date had tried actually dating after prom, and they lasted about two and a half months until they broke up. Albert and his date barely lasted a month. Elmer had been much more heartbroken, clearly, and Albert had been there to be a shoulder to cry on. He'd always be there for Elmer. They were best friends after all. Albert couldn't lie, though. He was a little happy when they broke up. Albert was an easily jealous type, could you blame him?

By the time senior year rolled around, Race had caught on to Albert's crush. He teased him endlessly, but he also really believed they'd be so perfect together, and he was certain Elmer liked him back. Albert wasn't sure, though, and he was afraid to tell Elmer. So, he kept it hidden. Which was fine with him. Not so much with Race but that was Race's problem. Race also knew about Albert and Elmer’s little agreement. That if they didn't have prom dates, they'd go together. Race had told Albert that he'd do his best to keep Elmer from getting a date, but Albert shot that idea down. If Elmer liked somebody, and that person asked him, Albert would want him to say yes. Albert wanted him happy, first and foremost.

As it got closer to prom season, though, and Albert hadn't heard anything from Elmer about any crushes or anyone asking him, he might have gotten his hopes up. As it got closer and closer, he was getting more and more excited. That ended, though, when Race told him something one week before prom.

Race went up to him in the hall on their way to their fifth period. “Hey, dude, you hear anything from Elmer?”

Albert looked at him confusedly. He didn't know what Race was talking about. “What do you mean? Hear what from Elmer?”

Race pursed his lips. “Well, Spot decided to ask to go to prom with him, because he knew neither of them had dates I guess and figured they could go as friends, but Elmer told Spot that he already had a date.”

Albert felt his heart shatter. That may be a bit of an overreaction, but he was upset. He had really been looking forward to going to prom with Elmer. The thing that upset him the most, though, was that Elmer didn't tell him that he had a date. He didn't understand why he wouldn't. “Oh. Well, that's alright. And you know, Spot wouldn't have a problem with not having a date if you would just _ask_ _him_ , you moron.” Albert decided to play it off and change the subject. He didn't want to focus on it right now.

Race huffed. “I can't just ask him, Albert! He doesn't want to go with me, trust me.”

Albert laughed. “When have I ever trusted you? He wants to go with you, dude. Just ask him, alright?”

They argued for a bit longer, but they had to stop when class started. Albert really wanted Race to ask Spot, because he saw how Spot looked at him. He wished Elmer would look at him like that. He was sure he looked at Elmer like that. He had a date to prom now, though. Albert didn't even know what he'd been expecting. If they didn't have dates and ended up going together, they'd be going as  _ friends _ . Nothing more. They wouldn't just magically start dating immediately after prom and live happily ever after. This wasn't some kind of Disney channel original movie. Things don't happen like that. So maybe he was okay not going with Elmer. Going to prom with Elmer as friends would maybe end with him even more hurt.

Albert and Elmer always went home together, considering they lived on the same block. Albert decided to ask Elmer about it on the way home from school that day. “Hey, Elm, you got a date for prom yet?”

Elmer looked at him, and it looked like he was trying to keep himself from smiling too wide. Whoever asked him must make him really happy. “Um, no, actually. I guess we're going together this year.”

Wait,  _ what? _ He told Spot that he had a date already, though? Why would he say that if he didn't already have a date? It took Albert a second, but suddenly it clicked.  _ Elmer wanted to go to prom with Albert, too. _ Albert's smile grew. “I don't have a date either, so I guess so.” Albert couldn't believe it. Elmer made up him already having a date as an excuse to not agree to go with Spot just so he could go with Albert.  _ Did he like him back? _ He had to talk to Race.

When Albert got home, he immediately called Race. When he told him what happened, Race immediately started yelling. Albert had to calm him down. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Albert! Do you know what that means? He wanted to go to prom with you! Poor boy was probably too afraid to properly ask. God, he's lucky you're so whipped for him that you didn't even try to get a different date.” They talked a little more before they hung up, and Albert flopped back on his bed.  _ He and Elmer were going to prom together. _ He couldn't believe it.

All throughout the next week up until prom, Albert wanted to come out and say that he knew, and he felt the same way. He couldn't, though. He had a plan. Or rather, Race had given him a plan, and he was planning on following the plan. It had to wait until they were actually at prom though. The wait was agonizing. Albert didn't know how he'd survive it. Finally, though, it was prom night, and Albert picked Elmer up from his house. He, of course, looked absolutely amazing in his suit, just like the year before. Elmer's mom made them take pictures, and then they made their way to the place where their school was holding prom that year. It was a nice place, and the theme was something like, “Grande Ball,” or something. It was decorated very nicely, though.

Elmer and Albert walked over to the tables off to the side first, which is where they obviously found Race and Spot. Race had finally found the courage to ask Spot, and he of course had said yes. Elmer and Albert walked up and they sat at the table. “Hey! There's the two lovebirds!” Spot greeted them.

Elmer chuckled nervously. “Spot, we're here as friends, that's all.” Albert nodded a little, but he shared a knowing look with Race.

They grabbed some of the food at some point and ate for a little while, until finally,  _ finally _ , a slow song came on. Race sent a look to Albert, and Albert nodded. He held out a hand to Elmer. “Come on, Elm. You want to dance with me?”

Elmer looked up at him with eyes wide, and his cheeks were a little flushed. He nodded quickly and smiled as he stood, taking Albert's hand. Albert pulled him onto the dance floor, and since it  _ was _ a slow dance, he wrapped his arms around his waist. Elmer's face grew a deeper shade of red and he wrapped his arms behind Albert's neck. Albert, looking down at Elmer in this moment, was very happy. The plan hadn't been completed yet, though. He had to wait a little longer for that. The timing needed to be perfect.

Elmer giggled a little as they swayed to the music. “What possessed you to ask me to dance, huh, Albie? I figured you would enjoy stuffing your face with the food more than dancing.”

Albert grinned at him. “Well if I'm dancing with you, there's nothing I could enjoy more.”

Elmer's moves physically stuttered while his words did the same. He was very caught off guard. “Albert…” he trailed off.

Albert leaned down to whisper in Elmer's ear. “You know, Elm, if you really wanted to go to prom with me, you could have just asked. I would have said yes.”

Elmer pulled back a little and looked at him with surprise clear on his face. “You… you would have? You wanted to come with me?”

Albert laughed and nodded. “Of course I did, Elm. When Race told me Spot had asked you and you told him no because you already had a date, I was maybe a little devastated. Then you told me you didn't have a date and that we'd be going together… and it kind of clicked.”

Elmer chuckled a little. “I was worried that that would somehow get back to you.” He bit his lip. “Does this… does this mean you like me back?”

Albert nodded. “Yes, yes I do. I have since sophomore year.”

Elmer looked down a little sheepishly. “I've liked you since middle school.”

Albert smiled down at him. “God, you're so cute. Can I kiss you?”

Elmer looked up and nodded quickly. Albert moved his hands from Elmer's waist to cup his face, and then he leaned in softly, finally meeting Elmer's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and sweet, and they pulled away much quicker than they would have liked, but they were still in the middle of the dance floor, and the song changed from a slow song to a fast one, so Albert took Elmer's hand and he pulled Elmer back to the table with Spot and Race. When Race saw Albert and Elmer's hands with their fingers interlocked and the big smiles on both of their faces, he beamed and he gave Albert a thumbs up. Albert gave one back, and Elmer laughed at what a nerd Albert was. 

That night, Albert had a great time. Not only was he spending his night with his best friend and most favorite person, but he got to dance with and even  _ kiss _ said person. He was so unbelievably happy. Albert and Elmer promised each other at a young age that they'd be together forever. Now, that had a different meaning. The promise, however, would remain the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> AH OKAY! This is a birthday gift to my lovely friend Asch!! I love them so much and also this gave me a perfect excuse to write some Almer so here I am. This is also from a prompt that I got from otpprompts on tumblr because I'm unoriginal but hEY! It's fluffy and I fucking love these boys so uUUUhhhh yeah. Asch, ily. Hope you liked it!! Also, y'all can find me on tumblr @bentylershook !


End file.
